The Dragonriders Series: The Dragon Voice
by mjschotzko
Summary: Summary inside. First of the series of Dragonriders. Main ships: Fem! Germany x Male Oc Greenland. Mention Ship: Fem! Finland x Sweden, DenNor, Male Germany x Female Oc Greenland, and more inside! Warning: May contain Blood, Gore, Future Mpreg, Nyotalia, Hetalia, Romance, Adventure, Hurt/Comfort, Yaoi, Dragons AU, Human AU, Medieval Time, and Death. Don't like it? Don't read it.
1. Summary Prologe

**Summary:** A story about a girl who is a servant to the king of the kingdom called Germ Divena, learned a lot about the Powers of Eight. That's when she meets an Outsider whom was freeing dragons from under the king's nose. The German girl later learn that he has the ability to talk to dragons and lives with them! This girl also has a secret that she never knew about her past childhood life and she endangers the dragons lives. Can Monika gain not only trust to her new dragons friends and her secret lover, but save their species lives? Or will she be paying sacrifice to her family to save her curse of hearing voices from dragons?

 **Prologue: The Curse of the Falls and Dragons**

Winter. Cold. Snow. Frostbites. You name it. The winter storm, that is known to be the Falls, has made a forever winter in the kingdom called Germ Divena. Other kingdoms are also suffering from this forever winter as well. Such as Aushung, Ice Roge, and Sandia. Other kingdoms, like Monsoon, Undano, West Euro, and Britain, are living either cold, hot, or normal season. They thought to help the other kingdoms who couldn't grow crops and such could sell and trade with them from the other side of the kingdom. One of the popular trading company is known to be the Wangs Trading Company. They mostly sell food, spices, and warm clothes/ fabrics to the people. But they rarely sell the most important thing that most mankind loved and hunted for one kind of spices. Dragons.

Dragon scales, dragon hide, anything that was the dragon itself. Some believe it has powers of its body, blood, and mind. It would depend on what kind of dragons there are. In each kingdom, dragons are hunted by the top and best hunters. These hunters would trade the hides or anything they think that's valuable to the seller, and in return would be money or/ and food. It was the first comment when they saw dragons as the large beast that is mad killing machines. Dragons were to be killed if they were to be seen in human sight. There are an eight kind of dragon species. Crystals, Storms, Fires, Waters, Ice, Poison, Shadows, and Earths dragons. And some are born differently.

Crystals dragon are born from the insides of the heart of crystals, in crystals caves. Storm dragons are born from thunder nights by live birth on the highest rocks, as some would think. Fire dragons are born in either lava or lay their eggs in a fire pit or bond. Water dragons are radiantly born by the shores of the water of the ocean, pond, or lake- live birth. Ice dragons are born in cold caves as most would claim, but they would also tend a fire to keep their eggs warm- rarely give live birth. Poison dragons lay eggs around their territory, and lay their venom around their nest to keep off anything that will try to kill them. Shadow dragons would usually give live birth in large caves and nurture their pups from there, but when danger comes they would leave their newborn to either die or prove themselves they are strong enough to learn about themselves. Earth dragons would give birth around the woods, live birth or lay eggs, but now they would find a safer place now that hunters would find them.

The kingdoms are hunting for dragons before the Falls has begun. It all started about half a century ago when one dragon kind had burned a village because it has gone mad. As most would claim. And the Falls has only begun in the last 20 years. No one can remember when was the last time they ever saw leaves, grass, and flowers. And slowly the Falls is getting to other kingdoms as well. Most people would say it's a curse because they sent hunters after dragons. Some people believe it's the gods doing because they have done wrong to the living. But only a little believed it was a punishment for killing the dragon friends first.

History will change when the dragon said that all of his powers of eight will be granted by the ones who are worthy to be friends with the dragons and will ride in the skies like the gods themselves. So they say...

* * *

*Slams head on the writing table* Stop. Thinking. New. STORIES!

Italy: AAAAHHH! MJ WHAT'S WRONG!

Me: I'm going to bed

Denmark: But you're avoiding Italy's question

England: She has too many unfinished stories and every time she think's, the more time the readers are wondering what happens next. I believe something like that

Me: *Snorse*

Austria: She could at least closed that mouth of her's

Sweden: *Place blanket over me*

Russia: Let's get her somewhere that she can sleep better

Germany: I'll bring her to her room

America: Yeah um... she's sleeping in a library

Norway: Magic?

Everyone other than the Magic Trio: No!

Me: Dragons~ *Sleepy voice*

Prussia: Okay, let's end her

Everyone: NO!

Finland: That was dark of you to say!

Prussia: No not that way! That's darker from you now! I was saying why doesn't she write out that she will be working on something new

Greenland: Oh, that's preferable

Ireland: And Nyotalia's are in this

France: Interesting

China: France, down!

France: I'm saying in nice thing to read/see about! Besides, not everything that I say has to do with sex

Japan: mjschotzko doesn't own anything. All rights go to Hidekaz Himaruya, and all base of dragon knowledge goes to mjschtozko and the Magic Trio

Romania: Yay! Dragons!

Norway: Let's get this over with


	2. Chapter 1: Monika von Bock- The Servant

**Chapter 1: Monika von Bock- The Servant of Germ Divena**

"... And that is how it ended, my dear," Spoken the old master, to a short haired boy. Er, a girl actually. The girl was writing it down in her small notebook as she listens to her teacher. She dressed in what men would wear, a brown pair of pants and boots, a lighter brown color tunic under a white shirt, and a pair of fingerless gloves. The girl finished writing her last sentence as the master started to put away some of the books that were lying around the library. She followed after him as she started to question him.

"But, master Eduard," The girl asked in a thick German accent, "how did the dragon, whom given his powers to someone, even started to have those?" The master, Eduard, place the book on its shelf as he turns over to her, "Sorry if it didn't make any sense, sir,"

"My dear, Monika," Eduard said in a sweet tone of his, "you are still learning and every day you are learning new things. As for your question, some would believe that the dragon was the Lord of the Dragons, as they say. But to us masters, we believed the dragon was one of the gods,"

Monika, the girl, though for a moment as she thinks about it. The dragon could've been the Lord of the Dragons or one of the gods?! That would explain somewhat she remembers about the last time she'd heard about it. The dragon could've been the leader of dragons and gave it's life to save it's kind. She frowns as she thought about it a little more.

"Why do we hunt the dragons then?" She asked. Eduard laughed as he looks at the poor girl. He adjusted his glasses and pet her hair a little.

"As I told you once more, we believed that they killed one of our own kind out of madness. No one knows the full truth, but we masters would believe that it could've been us who started. Must've killed it's friend or friends over for a foolish idea."

"So they do contain powers in their body, blood, and minds?"

"Now, now, dragons would have the powers to create storms or poison, but sometimes they would have what others claim. Again, but not many have powers,"

"Why not?" Monika asked as she leans her arms over the table as Eduard picked up more books to place back on the shelves.

"Because some are gifted and due to this hunting game that people are doing and plan to do when they are older, not many can have those. It's best to leave them alone if they want to be alone." Eduard explains as he places the last book on the shelf. Monika sigh as she looks down at the table. More thoughts came to her mind as she looks back up to Eduard.

"So you think dragons shouldn't be hunted then?" She asked once more. Eduard stopped as he looked over at the German girl and smiled warmly.

"No, I don't believe hunting them is the best, but we can't make the vote. The people would need to learn, see, and listen to what they would do." Eduard pulled something out of his pockets and gave them over to Monika. He told her to go out to the market and buy something to eat and be back before seven. Monika nod and left with her fur cloak on her back.

It was another cold-sunny day at the market, as always. Children running around while throwing snowballs at each other, the people talking to one and another, and people who are either selling, trading, or buying things. Monika walked as she had a smile on her face. She loves seeing the place so happy and brightly. Though she would go out to the market to clear her mind most of the time or take a break with things in her "home".

You see, Monika is a servant to the king of Germ Divena when she was just a child around six. Eduard was the one whom took her under his wing and taught her not only the history of the kingdom and nature. But she always fascinated dragons, even though people would be either afraid or have more hated over the dragons. The more she learned about them, the more she wants to go and see them. Monika was living in the streets and both of her parents had died in sickness and been murder. Eduard is like a father to her for some reason and she also lived with some others in there as well who treat her like family. She likes to think of them as her family, and she loves them. Monika would trade anything for the world to be with her family forever.

She saw someone thrown a snowball over her head. Monika turns her head and saw the usual kids who like to play with her. They giggled as Monika smirked at them. Slowly pretending she dropped something, Monika started to hear the footsteps of the children making more snowballs as she started to rapid fire snowballs at them. They all laughed and played together until Monika had to get going.

She waves goodbye and they wave back their farewells. How she wish their days never ended sometimes. Monika started to get some food and some restocking of supplies for her small family. As she went about to the market, she saw someone who seems new to the kingdom. He had dirty blond hair that some parts are braided as she could tell. He wore a leather vest that she doesn't seem to recognize most times, leather brown boots, black pants, a white shirt under the vest, and a bright red hoodie that he wore. Monika walks over as she could tell this Outsider is new to this place.

"...Now I did say that I would trade this for that, my dear good sir," the man told the trader market. The man huffed as Monika smiled at him.

"New to this place I take?" She asked him. The man looked down at her, which she could tell that he has soft brown eyes looking down at her.

"As a matter of fact, Ja I am," he replied back to her.

"Should've known," The trader market mumbles to himself. Monika smiled as she wonders what is he trading for. She sees something in the small leather bag was probably gold or gems, and he wanted to trade it for some meat she sees.

"The meat is going to be a little more expensive since your this far up north as you can tell. Gems won't be enough because anyone can grow gems,"

"Ja, anyone can, but not the right way," the stranger told her. Monika laughed as the trader market looked at him.

"If you knew how to grow gems properly, then how?" The man smirked at the trade market as he pulled out a ruby gem that is the size of an adult palm.

"Grow it near where lava can be found, not too close or you would end up with diamonds instead." The trade market rolled his eyes at him as he asked for coins. The Outsider pulled out another small leather bag and shown them the bright silver coins that look like they were freshly made today. The made the trade and the man started to walk off. Monika followed after him as she stopped him a bit.

"Excuse me!" She ran after him. The man stopped as he looks down at her. Monika walked up to him as she took a small breath, "Where did you get those coins? Most of our coins are rust and a little old looking, but they look like they came from West Euro," The man smiled as he bows down to her and backs up.

"I'm Bjorn Maka, at your service. I'm only a traveler to certain places and this would be my first time coming here." Bjorn introduces himself. Monika smiled a little as she looked at the traveler. In her mind, she has more question to this strange man.

"You avoid my question, sir," Monika told him.

"Oh right! I forgot about that," Bjorn laughed as he rubs the back of his head, "I got them from a bet that I've won in West Euro, Aushung, and Monsoon. I'll you what, Monsoon is very hard if you bet with someone. They are really good at challenging to a stranger like me."

Monika smiled as she walked into her home and she told the man it was nice to meet him a learn a little from his places. Bjorn shakes hands with her and said that he hopes to meet her again. Bjorn went back to the crowd as for Monika was just feeling her heart skip a beat. She rolled her mind off as she thinks it's because that she might be in… love? No, how can she be in love with someone who she hardly knows of? That's like hearing a Romeo and Juliet story. The only difference is that he travels and she stays in a castle. It could be if the next time they meet, he might ask her a proposal.

The guards at the front gate let her pass, knowing that she works and live there. Monika walks through the cold stone walls as she started to hear some voices somewhere. Following the said voice, she could hear two people talking. One was the king voice as the other was Eduard. What could they be talking about?

"...I don't understand, sire," Eduard spoke out, "If the village is dying, we can only hope-"

"The hunters haven't come back in three months. What do we know that they could be alive but injured, or they could be dead? I'm not going to have my people starve because the hunters are extremely late!" The king spoke as calmly as he can. Monika slowly lean to the door as she listens closely.

"Alright then, I'll make sure that one of my family will give it one last care before you kill the creature. But I'm just warning you, as the porosity has been written, "Once the beast is slain to the king's floor, anew era is to rise with an army of wings. Who ruled the skies long before the gods."," Monika didn't understand what he could be talking about. It could mean anything.

Monika went to the servant quarters as she was greeted by a white flash of hair jumped to her. Trying to figure out what- or who was that, she sees her cousin, Anneliese, walking over to pull off the girl on her. Scolding the white-haired girl, Monika rolled her orbs at them as her sister, Julchen, walk over to her. Want to see how her day was and what's new. Julchen is her blood sister, as the white-haired female claims a lot to everyone. They were just living on the streets until Eduard came by to see them together. Just in his luck, he took them in as if they were his own children. Anneliese is their cousin, which she is the king's handmaid for some reason. She mostly teaches the king to play piano as the king return the favor by buying new clothes for her and her family.

There are others but they left somewhere during their thoughts of getting married or leave the forever cold kingdom to somewhere else that isn't cold and damp.

"So did you meet anyone at the market today?" Julchen asked in her thick German accent as she sat on the table.

"I did meet someone who is new to this place," Anneliese scoff at the last part.

"Why did that person bother coming here, even though this is not the only kingdom that is in freezing to death?" Anneliese asked in her gentle German accent, which has somewhat a sass to it.

"You would have to ask Bjorn if you see him," Monika smirk.

"Oh~ my baby sister is growing up, like the awesome me!" Julchen shrieked.

"Nien, we only meet at the trades. He was going trade the largest ruby for a meat. It was the size of my palm when he showed it!" Monika explained to them.

"That's what you said the last time when you saw someone who was tall as the house," Anneliese said as Monika rolled her icy blue eyes at her.

"That was when I was a child. I'm all grown up now," Monika said. Julchen yawned as she lay flat on the table as Anneliese started to cut up something to make a stew of. Monika started to wash some as the door opened. Julchen got up and helped Eduard from the trouble he's having withholding the books and scrolls in his hands. He would carry the scrolls just for Monika to read and learn more about dragons and powers in the old scrolls. Anneliese set out the bowls and poured the stew in. They all ate quietly, which was strange. Julchen would tell stories about the other servants would gossip about, Anneliese would tell a little what the king would plan to do, and Eduard would explain some parts in the scrolls that Monika is reading. Monika looked over at Eduard with a curious look in those icy blue eyes.

"What did you mean about the prophecy, Eduard?" She asked. Eduard stops eating as both Julchen and Anneliese looked over at Monika.

"What are you talking about?" Julchen asked.

"The prophecy that Eduard told the king. Something about a creature will be slain," Monika explain. Eduard folded his hands under the table as he looks over at the girl. Knowing that he would tell her about this when she does ask.

"When I took the both of you in, Monika and Julchen, that same day was when hunters came back with…" It was quiet as Eduard sigh in disappointment. Monika waited as she sees Eduard looking up with an upsetting look, "They came back with two dragons. One Shadow and one Ice…" Monika had a horrified look as she listens to this. All of her life- that she should've known that a dragon lived inside the castle! And she could've seen it if she'd knew about it!?

"You know I'm learning and I fansites these creatures! Why didn't you showed me back when I started to learn about them!?" She raises her voice at Eduard.

"Because the dragons were to appear to be dangerous when I saw it. And I was waiting for the right time when the Falls ended and spring and summer came, I would show you to them. But now that the hunters are missing for three months, the people- the three of you and myself- are growing hungry. The dragons are the only thing that is big enough to eat and divided the people." Eduard explain. Monika looked down at her lap and sigh. She never thought that she would raise her voice like that. But he's right, the hunters haven't returned since then. And the people are getting hungry when the prices have to raise up. Not to forget, the trade market hasn't returned since then as well. Monika sigh again as she thinks more about this. But her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Eduard speaking.

"I was planning to bring you down where the dragon is kept… before one of them killed." Monika nod as she looks over at Eduard.

"Alright then…"

They both walk down to where the dragons are kept. Monika is a little nervous as she follows Eduard down there. Their boots were scraping agents the stone floor as they say nothing to each other. They both arrive where two guards are kept at. Eduard explains that he's only here to show Monika the dragons before she takes care of them. They both let them pass as Eduard place a hand on the door.

"Be careful," One of the guards told them, "The blue one is dangerous than the last time you came here, master Eduard,"

Eduard nod as he opens the door. Monika followed as she sees only walls that circled the arena and heard chains moving. The moonlight shines down at the large figure as Eduard place up the torches. One by one as the torches are being lit, there lay two dragons together.

One was the blue with golden wings and its belly was black. Its horns were strengthened back and it's sea green eyes gave a steely glare at the two. Monika looked at him as it gave off a slow warning. Monika sat down on the floor as she sees another dragon laying on the floor as it sleeps. Its scales were white as snow with a faded red on it's back and a redder underbelly. Its horns curved back and it had fur on its shoulder and neck. Monika awe in her mind as she sees this. The blue one must be a Shadow dragons, they would show their protection to their mate, offspring, family, and friend to tell the other dragons or others to stay away. As the other must be the Ice dragon and could be a female, despite their looks that may look more female and rounder hips. Monika saw the Ice dragon move it's neck as she looks over at Monika with gentle ease. Until it's sniffed her and pulled back. Monika wonders why she pulled back? It could be she's shy meeting others.

Eduard slowly places the torch in the holder and walk over to Monika. He pulled her up from the ground as they both walk over to them. The Shadow dragon growls again as Monika stopped. She looked into its eye and remember what she remembers in her lessons. Shadow dragons would need to learn that they are no threat and would need to learn that they are loyal to them. Monika notices that Eduard let go of her hand and smiled at her.

"Show me what you remember in your lesson, Monika," Eduard told her. Monika nod as she looks up to the dragon and slowly moves one of her legs back as the other bends. She slowly moved her head down and slowly breath in and out, being nervous that she knows what she's doing before anything happens badly. The Storm dragon looks over as Monika waits for the single. If the dragon huffs over her hair, it's gain respect and trust. But if growls very low, it would mean she would need to leave and stay off. It was a while as Monika held the position, knowing that the dragon would have to trust her in this position. Eduard chewed his nails as he watches this. He hopes that the dragon won't hurt her or worse.

Finally… a huff over her hair blow by as Monika slowly brings her head up. She sees the dragon giving her a softer glare than before. Monika slowly pulls her leg back up as Eduard sigh in relief. The Ice dragon looked over at Monika as she slowly gets up. Monika steps back to give it some room as it got on all fours. By the size of the Ice Dragon and the Shadow Dragon, the Ice looks to be about 5"7 tall as the Shadow one is about 7"5 taller. Must be a normal height for the dragon. The Ice dragon learns it's long neck down to Monika and lean its head over her. Ice dragons gain trust by leaning their heads to the person's chest to see and hear their hearts are pure and strong. The dragon was like this for a moment until it looked up at her. It nods as it slowly lay down. Monika notices that its wing must be broken, despite the cuts and miss looking of it. Monika slowly walks over to her as she looks at the wing closely.

"What happens to her wing?" She asked.

"The hunter had shot a chain ball at her wing to bring her down. The Shadow followed after her as more groups had followed after her. The poor girl was in pain and told the group to leave somehow," Eduard explain as he moves his hand over to the Shadow dragon neck, "This one didn't leave and they took him with. I think he's her mate or a family member. You should know that not all dragons family can be different types," Monika grunt as she looked down at the white dragon. She smiled warmly and closed it's soft brown eyes. Knowing it's tired and best to leave an Ice dragon alone. The Shadow lean it's neck down to the girl and gave off a glare to the two that they can leave now. Monika gave one last pet to the dragons as the two went back.

Eduard explains that the Ice dragon would need to die tomorrow because its wing hadn't healed fully and it's in bad health. Monika felt bad for her, she was starting to grow fond of her. The next morning has come, people in the village came over to see the Ice dragon to be killed. Monika woke up to the sound of loud roaring and screeches from where she's hearing. It must be the Shadow dragon as she thinks about its relationship with the Ice. Finally… the roaring stopped and screeches were silent. The Ice Dragon was killed as Monika could hear the people cheering for greatness. Her heart felt heavy right after that. It made her feel dizzy and sick for a moment until she closed her eyes and fainted.

From the past few days, she has been taking care of the Shadow Dragon and talk to him. The dragon listens to her and never replied once. One night, Monika was walking down to see how the Shadow Dragon is doing until she saw the guards were knocked out and the door was open. Monika ran inside as she hears… both dragon and the same man from the market. Bjorn Maka.


	3. Chapter 2: The Great Escape with Bjorn

**Chapter 2: The Great Escape with Bjorn Maka and Berwald the Shadow Dragon And Walking in the Woods of Germ Divina**

Monika saw him somewhat yelling and somewhat not trying not to yell at the top of his lungs.

"Look, I'm trying my best here so will you calm down!" Bjorn said in a very loud whisper. Remember, he's trying not to yell.

"Then maybe you should've brought Lukas with you instead." The dragon spoke. Monika rub her eyes to make sure that she's not dreaming of this. A dragon… this dragon… can speak?!

"I'm not someone who can foresee things and I didn't know that these chains would be in spells!"

"Call for Lukas and come back tomorrow," The dragon told him.

"A search party would come out and find me! I'm not going to bring Lukas here to help you!"

Monika felt her head hurting as she thought something to herself. What is going on here?

 _That would be my older brother and my close friend, Monika._ Monika shakes her head as she wonders what was that _. Forgive me, but this is only temporary until you bring us to our home._

"Who are you?" Monika asked out loud. The two who were arguing stopped and look over. Bjorn curses something under his breath as the Shadow dragon started to pull its chains. Bjorn started to walk over to Monika and took both of her hands.

"What do you think you're doing here?" He asked her coldly. Monika gasp as she heard the gentle voice in her mind, _Just tell him your name and whatever you do, do not scream for help._

"I-I'm Monika, I don't mean any harm!" Monika said calmly as she can. Bjorn let go of her and looked at her. The Shadow dragon yank off more of the chain as he looks over at Bjorn. Bjorn sigh as he looks at him.

"I'm getting to it!" He said in a calm voice. Monika waited for him to say until she said something out loud.

"Unlock thy Hope," Monika spoke. The chains dropped and made a loud clang as the dragon stopped and looked at Monika. He glares at her coldly as Bjorn cuss again. Monika heard the guards waking up as she felt her arm is being pulled.

"What are you doing!?" She somewhat yelled at him.

"I'm going to either kill you or knock you out," Bjorn told her. _Tell him that Abella is in your heart._ The voice- which is now assumed to be Abella spoke.

"Abella is in my heart," Monika spoke to him as Bjorn stop. It was sort moment when the guards started to yell at them. Bjorn pulls on Monika as he hopped on the Shadow dragon growls at Monika. She doesn't understand. She thought that she already gain trust in him?!

"Now's not the time to show your damn pride, Ber! Abella is in her heart!" The dragon scoff as Monika jumped on the dragons back, "Hang on!" Bjorn told her.

"Stop them!" the guards yelled. The dragon took off as Monika took a strong grip around Bjorn's waist. Not to forget she's screaming from the top of her lungs. They got out of the arena and out of the castle. She stopped as she saw the view. It was beautiful as she sees… until the guards are pulling out arrows and Capulets. Bjorn told the dragon to use advancanuvers. The dragon dough left to right of the arrows and chains balls. Monika scream as Bjorn couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop screaming in my ears please!" He yelled at her.

"Sorry, but I haven't ridden a dragon in my entire life," Monika yelled back. The dragon saw a way to get away but an arrow had shot through his wings and it cried. The trio screamed as the dragon told them to hang on. They still scream and hit a few trees and hit the ground.

It was what felt like hours as Monika woke up and felt like she rips her vocals. Getting up, she saw Bjorn laying in the snow, face planted, and the dragon laying on his sides. Monika ran over to the dragon as she sees him still breathing. Sighing in relief, she moves her hand to his wings. Right away, the dragon growls at her as Monika jumped back and landed on her butt. The Shadow dragon growls as he glares at her.

"I would kill you right here, right now, if you weren't screaming and squirming. But at the moment, you have my sister inside of you," The dragon growls.

"I don't get it! Why are you up against me!? I did nothing to you, other than being a friend!" Monika spoke. The dragon huff as they both heard Bjorn talking in his sleep. The dragon pulled up the males out of the snow and Bjorn shake his head. Looking around he sighs as he rubs the back of his head.

"Seems we are somewhere close to Germ Divina…" Bjorn noted, "Takes us about seven days on foot to our home. In the air, it would take us three days. And how long does Abella has until she and Monika die?"

"D-dies?!" Monika asked.

"About five days," The dragon spoke.

"That's what I thought," Bjorn said as he pointed his finger up in the air, "But riding-"

"That would take us about six days and that's not fair," The dragon said. Bjorn snapped his fingers as he taps his foot in the snow. Not knowing that Monika had started to blader her mouth that she is going to die in five days. Bjorn keeps on thinking as he started to walk, which the dragon followed and carried Monika on his back. Monika stopped as she took a breath in and a breath out.

"What is happening to me?" She asked herself. _I would've spoken sooner but I had no idea how to say hello and you're going to die in thirteen days if we don't get my brother, his name is Berwald by the way, out of his chains and we get to our dragon home._ "Oh, and I have a dragon soul inside of me!" Monika yelled.

"Will you calm down?" Berwald told her, "The more you put stress on yourself, the more that Abella will be stuck inside of you," Monika rub her head as Bjorn started to hum something to himself. Monika leans her head in her hands as she wonders what is happening to her life right now. A few miles later, Bjorn stopped as Berwald halt. Monika looked confused as Bjorn turned and gave a soft chuckled.

"Right um… we might be around dragon hunters territory. So it might be best if Berwald turns into… well… more human," Bjorn explained. Monika groans as Berwald pulled her off with his mouth. Monika sat on the ground as Bjorn pulled something out of his bag, that Monika forgot to note is, and pass some cloths over to Berwald. Berwald changes into a human form as took the clothes. He dressed in a pair of black pants, a loose white shirt, and wore a dark blue vest. Bjorn pulled out a pair of glasses and gave it to Berwald.

"Now that we look more like humans, we can blend in better," Bjorn said as he took off. Monika grabs his color as Bjorn choked a little. Berwald growls as Bjorn put his hands up to tell him to stay put. Bjorn turns around as Monika glare at him.

"We are not going anywhere until you not only explain who the hell you are but also explain what is going on here! I've been growled at from the past few days by this Shadow dragon, Berwald, tried to make a connection with him, and I left my home and family. I almost died from your threat if Abella wasn't the one who told me about herself, I almost died, and I just found out about a mile back or so that I'm going to die!" Monika raised her voice at him.

Bjorn sigh as he claps his hands together. He looks up at her and smiled, "I told you about my name, it's Bjorn Maka. And I'm…" Bjorn lost his words as he looked away from her and sigh. Monika wonders what did she do wrong until she just said, "Never mind, we should get going then,"

Everyone agreed and went on. The entire walk Monika had thought about making a conversation with Abella and get a little knowledge of her.

 _So… you and Berwald are related then?_ Monika asked Abella.

 _Ja, ever since Dane took me under his wing._ Abella replied.

 _Dane?_

 _Dane meaning Matthias. He's the eldest of the family. Follow by Berwald, Lukas, Tino, Tina, and Emil. Everyone has a nickname, and if you start to wonder who is Sev, Norge, Fin, and Ice. That's their nicknames._

 _Oh, okay._ Monika thought more to Abella, _So when you mean Matthias took under his wing, what do you mean by that?_

 _Well, if you do remember from Eduard, not all dragon species mate in the same species. Our mother was an Ice dragon as our fathers were all different. Matthias father was a Fire dragon, Berwald's was a Shadow dragon, Lukas and Emil are both Ice dragons, and Tino's and Tina's father was an Earth dragon. My father was a Crystal dragon and he was protecting my mother when hunters were coming after our family._

 _Whatever happened to your fathers if you don't mind me asking?_ There was no reply after a moment of silence. Did Monika cross a line accented? _You didn't but… it does bring back sads memory. Try not to bring it up to my brothers. Mostly Emil._ Monika nods her head as they all came to a stop. Berwald seems to be really in focus as Bjorn looked over at him.

"Did you hear something?" Bjorn asked.

"Horse and people talking," Berwald said. Monika looks over at Bjorn for what's going on as Bjorn looked up ahead.

"We need to go deeper in the forest, otherwise we are going to be asked. Mostly Berwald," He spoke and walk deeper in the woods.

"But wouldn't we get into the Malkir?" Berwald asked. Bjorn stopped as he looked over at Monika and Berwald. Didn't think it through in his mind as he thought he did.

"We could ask for directions from the people who might be coming over. It's probably closer than we think."

"Didn't you hear what I said about five miles or more back?" Bjorn questions her, "It will take us seven days on foot to reach home. Plus, I don't anyone is on the road or in this forest,"

"This is where you can call the others," Berwald mention to Bjorn. Monika looked confused as Bjorn smiled at her.

"I have the ability to speak to other dragons and can call for them. But if I used my caller, dragon hunters will be not only after us but to the others as well. And yes, I understand how much you need to get to Tina and Tino at the moment and make sure Abella is safe and sound," Berwald huff as he started to hear something now. He put out his hands as they saw a cart. There were at least two people talking. One had short black-haired as he talks with the long brown-haired man. Monika recognizes them, it's the Wangs Trading Company! She pulled them away from the road and they both hid in the snowy forest bushes. The cart pass by as Monika didn't understand why she did that. Did she have a gut feeling?

They hunt for dragons, you know that, Monika. Abella spoke in her mind. Monika sighed, "... Of course…"

"What was that?" Bjorn asked. Monika sigh as she got up.

"That was the Wangs Trading Company," Monika spoke, "They are spouses to be great hunters from what I've heard. But from my gut is saying, it's telling me that they could be dangerous than we think," Berwald grunt as Monika is feeling the greatness of the Shadow Dragon is agreeing with her for once! Bjorn sigh as he got up and brush off the snow from his chest and legs.

"Alright," He looked over at Berwald with a sly look, "As I said before, we will go deeper into the forest and might go straight into Malkir. Ja?" Berwald growls as he started to head off. Bjorn rolled his eyes as he put a hand out to her. Monika didn't take his hand, but she just told him to keep going. It soon turns into the afternoon and Monika felt hungry. She started to look around the forest for something that may be able to eat. She heard Bjorn call for her name and saw something red thrown over to her. Catching it, she held an apple in her hands as Bjorn took a bite of it. Monika never once remembers seeing an apple this red in her life. Taking a bite of it, it started to have this grape flavor and a mixer of pomegranate.

"This is very sweet, what is this?" Monika asked.

"That is a red grapefruit. Something I once saw in the market of Undano," Bjorn replied as he bites the apple again. Monika looks at the fruit again and bites it. It's so good!

Night came and Berwald made a fire and later slept. Bjorn was taking watch over the group, but Monika couldn't find herself to sleep. She just watches the fire glow as it sparks a couple of times. It was just the fire that was making noise, but other than that… it was quiet.

"You should sleep," Bjorn spoke loud enough for her to hear. Monika look up as she sees Bjorn look at the woods- observing at every part of it.

"I'm sure that we're fine," Monika said.

"That's what both Amelia and Gilbert said before," Bjorn chuckled. Monika looked at him as she leans up against to the tree, a little to talk over him.

"Who are they?" She asked. Bjorn looked over as he gave off a glare. The same glare that looks like Berwald's has been giving her every time they talked. He looks over at Berwald to see if he's really asleep and look back at Monika.

"They are friends of my brother Matthias. He's a Fire dragon, takes after from his father,"

"How does the whole thing works with two different species?" Monika's asked. Bjorn lean up better as he crosses both of his legs and looked over at Monika with a smile.

"It would mostly depend on who is much stronger and who is more dominant to another. Matthias father was a leader of the Fire Clain, Berwald's father was the same expect Shadow Clain, Lukas and Emil's father was a magic healer, Tino's and Tina's father was the same as Emil's and Lukas, as for Abella was just a someone."

"So someone has to be a somebody than?" Monika asked.

"Not all the times," Bjorn explain, "Crystal dragons would usually let their mate genes pass on. There was once a large group of them, but to our kind went hunting them, not much is left. They became so rare now and they are no longer to leave their nest unless another dragon- their kind or not- will go with them."

Monika hmm as she listens to him. But something had caught her mind. Bjorn said about their kind… was he hunting them until he learns they mean no harm? Bjorn ears caught something as he moves his head over to the said area. Monika crosses her legs over as she looks at him more. But before she could even ask him, Abella is already talking to her. _Bjorn was an orphan when Tina and Sakura found him. His home was burned down when the two found him and they brought him home. I was only seven hundreds years old when I saw him. I didn't like when I heard many stories about humans are cruel to dragon kind. But it all change when he was a child about 10, he saved both Emil's and my life when we were both trapped in their hunting trips. I would never forget that moment when he came and saved us. Sure, both Mathias and Lukas were worried sick about us, but… a child who lived with us when he was just a babe, saved two pups of dragons._

 _Do you think he was misheard_ w _hen he heard dragons are bad?_ Monika asked her.

 _I don't know. Again, he was just a babe. And you should see the look on everyone's faces when the two Fire dragons came. From then on he started to learn, live, and speak to us. Humans can't understand what we are saying unless-_

"-They are consumed with the dragon soul," Monika finished. Bjorn looked over at her when he notices that Monika is talking to Abella. He shift a little when Monika looked at him.

"Is something the matter?" Monika asked. Bjorn looked away as he looks around the forest.

"Abella would talk to much like Tino. Try not to ask her too much," Bjorn warn her. Monika lean back as she heard someone in her thoughts that weren't Abella's, _Sometime it would be best not to know the truth or part of a dragon or a human life._

It was morning as Monika woke up with hunger and thirsty. Smelling something being cooked and seeing Bjorn is on Berwald's dragon form back. The Shadow dragon grunt a few times as Bjorn talks to him about hold still. Monika walk over to the fire as she sees a meat on a stick. By the looks of it, it must be either a raccoon or a weasel.

"You can start eating because this might take a while," Bjorn spoke out as Berwald shifted and grunted as Bjorn stroke it scales. Monika moves her hand to take off some meat and started to eat. It was good as she bites it. Looking at the two males, she starts to ask them something.

"So what's the plan?" Monika asked.

"I just found out that I had some fishing line and a needle in my bag for some reason. So I'm stitching up his wing and if there's going to be any of those Nightcrawlers are going to come out of their shadows. Shadow dragons, like Berwald, can detect where their nest are but it's better if they are in their dragon form,"

"You're just saying that because I can't see well," Berwald scoff.

"Ja I know, but before I get off topic, when it hits night it would be safer if Berwald at least flies off ground. Not too high so hunters can put another arrow in his wing or chest, not to low so we get to be dragged down to the floor, but about in a good level we could avoid both as we entire into Malkir,"

"What's Malkir?"

"A desert land, otherwise known to travelers, the Dry Land of Death," Bjorn explains as he put out the fire.


	4. Chapter 3: Malkir- The Dry Land of Death

**Chapter 3:** **Malkir- The Dry Land of Death**

The group of three, well if you also include the soul of an Ice dragon in Monika's heart, are at the edge of Malkir. Which along with the walk over to the said land, Bjorn said it might be a shortcut to their home. So both Monika and Berwald had given him two slaps on the head. Bjorn didn't mind but he did complain in his head for the entire time. Monika could understand why travelers called it the Dry Land of Death. There is no life and it's like a desert. A very hot desert. They soon walked about two miles later and Monika collapse on the ground. Berwald ran over to her in seek of aid as Monika panted for a moment. That's when she saw something shine in her eyes. A knife. Monika tried to get up and walk away but she's too tired to move. She closed her eyes as she heard the knife cut off.

"Dame Northern," Bjorn mumbled as he cut off the long layers of the clothes. Berwald watches him as he held her sweety hands. Bjorn stops for a moment as he glares at him.

"You have been glaring at her and snarling at her since she meets are you-"

"She's not like any other servants that I've seen in the shadows," Berwald spoke out. Bjorn stopped when he was removing the other sleeves of her shirt. He looks over at him with curious brown eyes.

"So you can see in different shadows if you looked at your own, now brother?" Bjorn asked him with a somewhat a smile on his face. Berwald looks down at Monika as he didn't look up at his adoptive brother.

"She also has a sister,"

"Why should I be surprised?"

"Because, her sister, and herself, are the daughters of our greatest enemy. Who has killed our kind from the day m'wife and Sakura had come and saved you." Berwald spoke out. Bjorn went down to Monika's legs and began to cut them to her knees.

"So what if they are the daughters of-"

"The older sister knows about her sister is missing already and she's going to come and kill us!" Berwald's eyes glowed. Bjorn stopped as he looked up at him and smiled.

"That is why I'm going to do something that no one has ever thought of," Berwald growls deeply as he looked up at him.

"Bjorn, you naive bastard," Berwald scold him, "You are going out of your mind like Dane's! We talked about this,"

"Ja, we did Ber," Bjorn said as he went to the other leg, "But now that we have something we can have to go in two ways. One is to use this dragon hunters princess as a bride to her father so leave us alone- which I know he will not. And it's the dumbest plan I've could know one of the idiots would do. And two is something I plan to hope it can work when I tell them and our brothers." Bjorn finished as he rips off her cloak and rolled it up in the rest of the clothes. Berwald pulled Monika on his shoulders as he looks at him strangely. Ever since Bjorn started to live with the Nordics Dragons, Bjorn is always hard to read. Lukas can read him when he senses something. As for Bjorn, he was carrying the cut off clothes as he started to remember his past. So much has changed when he started to learn their action.

 _***Flash Back***_

 _It was another day_ in _his new home. About six years old he was. He was running with Abella and Emil as they run in the_ fjords _. He almost tripped when he didn't_ notice _the rock that it_ was placed _. Falling down, he could hear Abella and Emil crying. Bjorn screamed when he felt someone fly under him. His brown eyes were closed as he held on the dragon. When the dragon landed, Bjorn opened his eyes and held onto the tanned Earth dragon, Tim, as_ he scuffs _. Walking over to the rest of the dragons, Bjorn didn't understand what Tim is speaking to the others. Bjorn held on the neck as he slowly felt the larger pearl white dragon, with a shaded of_ lavender _on it's back, and horns_ straight _back._

 _He was carried back to the Nordic's nest as he didn't look up at any of them. He can feel the concerns of his dragon mother, Tina, trying to talk to him. That's when he heard the Shadow dragon huff her to leave him if he's not going to talk. But he leans up and saw the rest of the Nordic Dragons as he looks shyly at them._

 _"...Are you mad?" He asked. The Earth dragon lean down to his head and nuzzle it as if she's concern for him. Bjorn smiled softly as he could feel his other brother, Lukas, concern for him. Lukas sigh as he pulled him up as Tina started to whimper for what's he doing. Bjorn was now on his back as Lukas huff for him to hang on. Bjorn did as he held tight and they both went to the fjords. Bjorn got off as he sat on the edge and didn't look up, but he can hear Lukas changing into his human form. Lukas came over as he wore long brown pants that reach to his knees and a long sleeve white shirt._

 _"They're not mad if that's what worries you," Lukas spoke in his emotionless voice._

 _"I can feel that," Bjorn replied, "But sometimes I wish that I can at least understand what you are saying most times." Lukas put an arm around his little-adopted brother and look at the sun setting._

 _"I know you're little but when you are maybe older, you will know what we are all saying. Right now, you should worry about not to get yourself killed over a chance that you can not win." Lukas told him._

 _"Someday I will win," Bjorn swore to himself, "And when I do, I want to learn everything that I can from not you, big brother…" Bjorn looked up as he faces with Lukas', "But from everyone else as well,"_

 _***Flash Back Ended***_

Bjorn smirked as he remembers his memory when he told that from Lukas.

"A greedy child I was…" He mumbled. Berwald seems to hear that but he didn't want to say anything. Something passed through his eyes as he saw one of the Nightcrawlers. He saw the sun was in the afternoon.

"We should hurry," Berwald told him. _If only this daughter of a killer didn't faint on us._

They walked until the sun had fallen to the edge of the sky, which Berwald took off his clothes and place them in Bjorn bag. Berwald changed into his form and gave a small flap of his wings. They hurt a little but after about the fifth flap, they're fine. Bjorn places the fainted body on his back and jumped on his back. Berwald started to fly off as Bjorn told him not to high nor low. Monika slowly woke up as she felt wind pulling her hair back and breathing on her face. Looking up, she saw Bjorn is looking up at the stars and his dirty blond braided hair is pulled back.

"Where are we?" Monika asked.

"The Land of the Dead- Malkir as we know it," Bjorn told her. Monika slowly got up and held onto Bjorn's waist. Not to lose fall off or anything. Berwald seems to senest that as Monika is awake and he grunts a little. Monika slowly moves her hands as she touches Berwald's neck and pets it. Berwald purred a little as Bjorn caught surprised!

"The son of Rollen had gone soft for a tomboy girl," Bjorn joked.

"Shut up, greedy boy," Berwald told him. Bjorn rolled his eyes as Monika looked at the stars. She sees many of the consultations high above. The star of Draco was next to Orion, a sign of some sort? Bjorn looked behind as he felt her arms dropping down lower to his waistline. He took both of her hands and place them on his shoulders. Monika looked at him as he smirked at her.

"Don't want to get sleepy on me," Monika blushed as she held on his shoulders instead.

 _Is your adoptive brother a virgin?_ Monika asked Abella. _Ja, he is. And judging your looks and your body… you must be a virgin too._ God, Monika can feel her heart fluster for some reason. Must be Abella smirking or grinning.

A soft squeal was heard as Monika look down at the ground, but Bjorn took her chin and lifted up.

"Don't look down," He warned her, "Nightcrawlers will get your eyes first if you look at the floor." Monika nod as she looks up at the sky. Looking at the same stars and started to wonder about it.

"Do you know why the Draco is next to the Orion like that?" Monika asked. Bjorn smiled as he tries not to lean back to her chest.

"A friend of my oldest brother once told me that the stars of Draco and Orion will be side by side. A sign of peace or war between dragons and mankind. I always hope it will be peace, so we can get along together." Bjorn explained. Monika daze at the night until Abella spoke in her head again. _I wonder if you know each symbol of different kingdoms?_ She asked.

"No, I do not," Monika spoke out loud. Her heart giggled as Bjorn looks behind her.

"What is Abella asking you?" He asked.

"She asked if I know the symbols of each kingdom," Monika replied. Bjorn giggled softly as he looks at her.

"Remind me to tell you about that," He told her.

Berwald notices something different as he looked at the lands. He saw something moved down as he felt his heart quicken.

"Everyone," He started, "now would be a good time to hand on, because their might be-"

"DOGMA!" Bjorn shouted. Monika screams as she sees this wired looking chreatcher. It's like a squash that was fused with an eggplant! Berwald went left and right of this thing and just thinking to himself this. He just got his wing sewn back and he's going it get it trashed again! Bjorn pulled something out of his bag as it was a bow and arrow.

"Berwald!" Bjorn shouted, "On my single, used your escape in the shadows!" Bjorn pulled back his arrow and nock it. He looked into its eyes as it fought them. He only saw one glowing red eye as he fired it. Monika buried her head into his back as he shouted Berwald in his single. The Dogma cried in pain as Berwald dive down at the Nightcrawlers and… nothing happens. Monika opened her eyes as she saw herself in the skies. Was that… all a dream? She moved up and saw she's laying in the dirt. Getting up she started to wonder where she is, how did she get here! That's when she saw Bjorn tending to Berwald in his human form. He's injured.

"Berwald!" Monika ran over to him and saw his sides. Bjorn started to pull off the cap of the water container and poured it on Berwald's body. Berwald cried in pain as he whimpered while Monika held his hands.

"What happens to him?" She asked.

"I don't know- it all happens so fast! When Berwald dived into the shadows, we were getting bitten and slashes by the Nightcrawlers and one thing to another… this!" Bjorn painted. He pulled out his needle and fishing line and started to stitch up Berwald. Monika started to tear up as she started to remember something. She cupped Berwald's head into her lap as she remembers a song for some reason.

 _"You must go where I can not~ Pangur Ban, Pangur Ban… There is nothing in this life but mist, and we will only be alive for a short time,"_ Monkia close her eyes as she sang to the wounded dragon. Bjorn was watching something that magically that came out of her hands. They look like… _"Pangur Ban, Pangur Ban… There is nothing in this life but mist, and we will_ _only be alive for a short time. You must go where I can not~ Pangur Ban, Pangur Ban… There is nothing in this life but mist, and we will be alive for a short time~,"_

Berwald body was being healed the magic that Monika has produced. He was stunned by seeing this.

"You know how to produce magic?" Said a voice that was coming over. The group stopped as they saw the same wagon. It was the Wangs Trading Company. The man with long brown hair walks up to him as went over to Berwald's body.

"I've never seen crystals like that in my life… and I don't remember selling anything to you that can relate to Crystal's dragons blood." The man told them. Monika got up as she bows her head at him.

"I'm Monika von Bock, part of the members of Eduard von Bock. Servant to the King of-"

"I know who's your guardian, I know who you work for, and I know that you're wanted for freeing a dragon." The man scolds her. Monika lifts her head as she looks up at him. Bjorn got in front of her as he looks at the man.

"Sir, please-" He started but the man looked at him and spoke to him.

"And I know you were the one who was with my sister when you bet on our profits, Bjorn Maka," Bjorn sighs as he looks at him.

"And I know it's a bad thing to do, mister Wang," Bjorn said as he places his hands up, "And I will do anything if you can take us to Sandia… please and thank you," Monika looked at him crazy. She was going to open her mouth as mister Wang spoke.

"Our next stop was going to be Sandia, so you should be lucky then. I accept the deal," Mister Wang said to Bjorn, "as for your 'to do anything' I want that von Bock to heal one of our members. And I want you to do the chores for our dear brother of ours." Bjorn sticks his hand out as the Chineses man shook hands with him. Monika just stared at what just happen and how dumb is Bjorn. Mister Wang took Monika out to the back and there lay the jet black haired male in a heaviness in his breath. His head lay on a girl with long brown hair as she had a flower in it. She was just singing something in Chinese while brushing back. Another girl was mixing some sort of a medicine in the bowl and grind some away. Her hair seems short but her hair is pulled back as she wore white silk pants and a lime green long shirt that is like a dress.

"Mei, Lien," The man spoke to the girls, "This girl is Eduard adoptive child, Monika. She's going to heal Kiku and her group is coming with us to Sandia," They both nods as Bjorn carried Berwald inside. Mei, the one who is wearing a pink silk dress shirt and a silky white dress under nethen, helped him up as she placed Berwald by Kiku. Berwald breathing is vague as Monika hope that he will be alright.

"You can heal our brother then?" Lien asked hopefully.

"Ja, I can," More like I guess Monika thought to herself.

 _Don't worry, you did it before, Monika,_ Abella reassure her. Monika kneels down to Kiku's head as she started to cup her hands on his head. She started to close her eyes as sings softly. Singing that song again, Kiku wounds were healed. Mei was awing as she looks at her.

"Are you a Laera?" Mei asked. Monika looks up at her when the icy blue eyes were opened.

"What's a Laera?" She asked.

"A Laera is another way of saying a magic healer. Didn't Eduard mention that to you?" Lien asked. Monika was silent as she went through her memories. She never heard of that nor did she remember about Eduard mentioning it. She shakes her head as Mei look over at Berwald and brushed his blond hair.

"Is he a lover of yours or friend?" Mei asked.

"Mei!" Lien scold her. Monika put her hands up to Lien and smiled warmly at Berwald. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. It's like seeing a child after they have run in the fields for the day and played. Why can't he- Berwald gasped as he grabbed Monika's arm. The girls screamed as Bjorn and the man both turned their heads and pulled the curtain back.

"What happen?!" The man raised his voice. Monika held Berwald's hands close to her.

"It's fine Berwald," She told him, "You're going to be fine," Berwald gasped as he looks at her.

"T-Tina…" He choked out, "E-E… Elias…" And he passed out. Bjorn groans as he looks at the man. Monika looked at him as she didn't know what just happen.

"Is there something I don't know?" She asked. Bjorn put a hand over her to stay quiet as he looks at the man with a pleading look.

"I'll do anything more for you if you get us to Sandia faster, Yao," Bjorn started. Yao looked at him when he was about to asked him something but Bjorn spoke before he could, "His wife is closed to give birth to their child," Yao sigh as he looks back at the girls.

"Start to get rid of anything that is slowing us, even if it's valuable," He told his sisters. The girls nod and started to get rid of anything heavy.

It was until dark that they both travel on the road as fast they can. The Wang family went to sleep as Monika and Bjorn took the lead. Monika forgot it's already her heart is being heavy as she felt it burning a little. Bjorn looked over as she held her chest as if she's hugging herself.

"You're okay?" He asked.

"It hurts…" Monika replied, "I only have three days to live…" Bjorn looks at the front as he looks down at the lead with a frown on his face.

"Berwald got us out of there and got us closer to Sandia. Because it's closer to our home and the people who live there is someone who I know who lives there. Her name is Lovise, and she can take us to our home," Monika felt cheated.

"There were shadows in the forest. We could've used them to get to your home!" She told him.

"We could've if we wanted to, but it doesn't work like that," Bjorn explains, "If any parts of a Shadow dragon was wounded, they wouldn't entire. I only thought the fishing line would work and that only made things worse for him." Monika was shocked for some reason. They both stayed silent as Monika didn't dare to bring up anything but she could feel her heart is having a warm feeling. Why does she have to feel like this?

You know you're in love. Abella spoke in her heart. Monika looked away from Bjorn as she felt something from him. A heaviness in his aura. Monika looks at him with not a happy look.

"You're hiding something," She told him. Bjorn was quiet until Yao stick his head out.

"I'll take over now, Bjorn. You get some rest," Yao smiled. Bjorn nod as he looks at Monika and blushed. He kissed her head and went inside, leaving Monika blushing and spokeless. Yao jumped in front as he looks at her.

"Boys like him, ha," Yao laughed, "My own sister, Ling, was starting to like him. A strange boy he is, once found them kissing in a marketplace of Monsoon," Monika's heart dropped as she looked at her hands in disappointment.

"So… he's with your sister then?" She asked.

"No, no, when I saw that, I had thrown a blade at him to stop touching my sister and I never saw him again." He smiled. Monika didn't know why she's jealousies. It could be because Bjorn had a perfect body underneath those clothes, are scalped abbs that a fighter would have…. Ever since she meet him, Monika is starting to think about what her sister had told her before. She is starting to grow up than she thought of. Speaking of thoughts…

"... Why didn't you sent me back?" She asked him. Yao looked over at her face and look back on the road with a sigh.

"I know that you are wanted and I know that you would be either dead or sent to prison. My family is important to me, but I won't be taking you back there," His brown eyes shift in a sly manner as Monika started to have a gut feeling about him, "even if you are the daughter of the Stoic Man,"

"The Stoic Man?" She asked.

"Yes," He told her, "He is one of the best dragon hunters and will do anything to have his two daughters to be safe and sounds." Monika had a shiver down in her spine as she heard this. The father that she has never seen nor heard about since she was a child, was killing dragons?

"... Tell me about more of this Stoic Man,"

"I know in your eyes and hair, you have the color of his and hair. He left you and your sister at that master place so you won't have to die like your mother did,"

Inside of the cart, Bjorn can hear every word from what Yao is saying. He growls in his mind as he sends out a message to someone he knows. And in hopes, he and Berwald can get there in time just to get to Tina's birth and put Monika behind crystals walls. He closed his eyes as he began to clear everything in his mind. Then… his eyes open to a dark lilac color as he spoke in his thoughts.

Come and get us at the first light, Anya, and Nikolai. Meet us at Sandia- around the inn of Sapphire Inn. I believe you still remember, Ja? His mind spoke in a dark voice. Not so soon, a voice replied back in a Russian male voice.

Consider it done, Bjorn Maka- the Dragon's Voice. It was over and Bjorn's eyes turned back to their soft brown and he gasped into breath. Only waking up Berwald as he looks at him. Bjorn coughed a little as Berwald knows he's not going to live forever… Bjorn is dying because he has asked to speak and talk to the dragons when he wasn't the chosen one. Berwald had a heavy heart as he feels that Bjorn won't live…


	5. Chapter 4: The Dragons Home

**Chapter 4: The Dragons Home**

The next morning, Kiku was feeling better and had talked with Monika for the time as Lien was brushing her hair, even though her hair is short. Yao and Mei were making something for the group to eat and get going to Sandiv. Berwald and Bjorn both had both been talking on what they would do when they get to their home. After a few miles later, they made it to Sandiv. Berwald was eager as he wanted to change into his form and fly to his wife right away. Bjorn has been watching over on Monika and Yao from then as they went into the market. Yao told them goodbye and hope to see them again. They said their farewells as well and went to the inn that Bjorn told them about. Walking for what felt like hours, they found the inn of Sapphire Inn. A girl with long blond hair, and wore a deep blue silk dress with asee through to her elbow and had brown straps on her chest. Monika saw Bjorn walk up to her and gave the girl a hug, feeling jealousey again.

"It's good to see you again, Lovise!" Bjorn told her. Monika started to feel a small relife as the girl, Lovise, hugged him back.

"They're here," She told him.

"Whose here?" Monika asked. Bjorn turned as he smiled at her.

"I made a call for us getting a ride last night. And if we do come back here again, Lovise this is Monika and Monika this is our dear friend Lovise," He spoke. Lovise put her hands out as Monika shack hands with her. Right away, Berwald started to growl to hurry up. Bjorn nods as he went inside to get the two. He came out with two people, a tall girl in a white trench coat with a bit of fur around her neck, and a boy who is about short to Monika's hight and wore a gray trench coat with fur around his neck and wrist.

"Guys, this is Anya and Nikolai. They will give us a ride, in the meantime, I hope we get to see you again Lovise," Bjorn told her as he kissed her cheek and Lovise slap his arm.

"Next time, warn me about it." She told him. They both left and went into the forest. Monika's heart is burning worse than yesterday last night. Bjorn took note as he told them to start changing and get a move on. Monika rode with Nikolai and Bjorn, as Berwald rode on Anya. Anya scales were a soft tone of blue as her underbelly was a white color. She even had white fur around her neck and her eyes were violet. Nikolai was a gray one with black fur on his neck and on his paws. He had a couple of scars on his side and on his wing as Monika notices. She wonders if he was in battle or been stuck in traps that hunters made. Anya takes a couple of looks over at Monika as if she was important or something…

"You can stop looking at her," Berwald told Anya.

"And if I choose not?" Anya asked with a smirk on her face.

"Anya!" Bjorn scold her. Monika felt Nikolai shifted as Bjorn get the message. Anya flies with that smirk on her face like a child. That's when she looks over at Monika one last time. As she seems to know her.

 _Abella-_

 _Anya and Nikolai are both Ice dragons, same for their older sister. You should not under arrest animate them, Monika. A family- Ice dragon or not- they can be very protective of their mate, siblings, and pups. Even friends…_ Abella spoke in her mind once more. Monika decided not to speak as she would finally see Abella in dragon form again.

"Tell Abella that her brother, Matthias went into our nest… again." Nikolai spoke in a rude way. _Of course, Matthias would go to their nest again!_ Abella spoke in a bord way.

"What is Tina's progress?" Berwald asked. Anya smiled and laughed.

"Tina is doing well, Madeline is helping her very well. When we get to our home, you must be at your wife sides and see your first child," Anya told him.

"I would be happy to hear the son of the Shadow Clain has a son," Bjorn spoke.

"Berwald is the son of the Shadow Clain?" Monika asked. Nikolai scuff as he looks on his shoulders.

"Don't tell me that Greedy here nor Abella hasn't told you that Berwald is-"

"Let's not talk about that," Berwald interrupted. Monika was about to ask Abella but she could feel Berwald's glaring at her. They saw a mountain cliffs as they drop down to the ground. Berwald jumped off of Anya and ran to the inside of the cave. Monika was about to go after him but Bjorn took her shoulder.

"Let him," He told her, "A wife who is giving birth would need her husband by her side," The others nod as Monika started to walk in but she was held back by Bjorn. Bjorn had a cold glare at her as Monika was wondering what's going on. Nikolai came up behind her and look at Bjorn.

"She's the one?" He asked. Anya grinned as her eyes glowed.

"By the scent, she's the daughter of the Stoic Man," She spoke in a creepy voice. Monika tried to get out of Bjorn's hand but her heart aches badly. Bjorn started to carry her in a bridal style as she tries to stay awake and fight him off. But the closer to a room that's full of crystals. She didn't care that there were other dragons with either pear white, lilac, light green, scales in there. Bjorn places her down as Monika looked at the tall crystal. I would watch this, Monika. It's quite beautiful when you see it. Abella spoke in her mind one last time. Monika gasp as she saw something came out of her lips. It was a spirit soul of a small dragon gliding to the crystal. It touches and the crystal had a living dragon inside. Monika saw how big it and it broke into thousands of pieces. Abella was in a sleeping form as a large and tall bright red dragon, with a white underbelly and black wings, ran over to Abella and spoke in Danish. Monika had a warm smile as she heard someone said to knock her out.

When Monika turned and saw Bjorn hit her with something… she saw darkness.

Bjorn glares at his lead counsel, Ludwig, and place both of his hands on his hips.

"You are really a cold dragon, if only you were Ice but Storm instead." Bjorn mocked. Ludwig huffs as a cry was heard. Bjorn looked over at the noise as he looks at Ludwig. The tall grey and dark green dragon huff as he told him to place her in the cells and go. Bjorn was about to but saw a familiar person walking next to him.

"It won't hurt if I help you?" His brother, Emil, asked.

"Hallo, Emil," Bjorn hugged him. Emil hugged back and they both picked up the female body. As they walk to the crystal cells, Emil started to ask him things.

"Berwald was telling me that you lost your mind like Lukas' again," Emil told him.

"Why do you all think I'm losing my mind?" Bjorn laughed, "And how did you tell him when he's helping with Tina right now?"

"He telepathically spoke to me," Emil told him, "But it's getting us worry for you. You already cause a lot of trouble once. Making us to lose our home at West Euro, again at Monsoon, once more at Ice Roge, had a fire accented-"

"And It was!" Bjorn told him.

"-At Aushung, and not to forget you almost died when you tried to save me and Abella's life over in Britain. It could be because of Alice, Vladimir, and Lukas gave you the powers to talk to us and understand us. Some are even starting to think that you're becoming greedy when you started to-"

"Stop talking," Bjorn told him. Emil looked down as Bjorn sighs. He didn't mean to be rude to him and he knows that Emil is concern for him.

"I'm sorry," He apoligize to Emil, "I'm trying not to use the telepathically communication a lot when I'm off to save other dragons. It's a curse to me," Emil nod as they both made it to the cell. Bjorn places Monika on the ground floor as Emil grin slyly.

"You know," Emil started, "We really never finished our little race," Bjorn smirked as he closed the gate.

"You're right," Bjorn told him. He took off like a dear as Emil glares at him.

"You cheater!" He yelled into the cave.

"You should've run before I did! Haha!" Bjorn laughed. Emil didn't wast any time as he ran to catch up with Bjorn. They made it out of the cave and warm sunlight was hit upon inside of this home. The dragons were the two running as fast like the wind. Bjorn saw rocks that go down to the ground. He saw Emil caught up and smirked. They both jumped down to the slops and guide themselves down. They saw dragons giving them some looks for those who were just chilling there.

They made it into the ground and ran once again. Both running to the woods in this large cave as Bjorn saw trees. Emil jumped up on the branch as Bjorn laughed. Knowing that in human form, dragons can still have their abilities to jump higher than humans and could withstand cold weather if they wore light clothes. Bjorn smirked as he knows his way in the woods. He started to follow the sounds of Emils fast going steps on the branches. Bjorn saw the way out and saw Emil jumped down. They both tumble down to the snow biome and slide down in slops of the snow. They laughed and heard a dragon call. The two were lifted up and Bjorn was dropped on to a light blue dragon, with blond hair-fur on its head and a darker blue underbelly. Bjorn laughed as he sees Emil just hanging onto the familiar larger pearl white dragon, with a shaded of lavender on it's back, and horns straight back.

"Hej, Lukas!" Bjorn smiled. Lukas didn't look down as he brought his little brother on his back.

"You're late," Lukas told him. Bjorn smirked as he lay on the dragons back and cross his legs and his arms behind his head. He's glad that he's home again.

"Anything new to Tina, Tino?" Bjorn asked the said dragon.

"She's almost done giving birth. When her contractions started, Tina almost thought Berwald, Abella, and you won't make it. Poor girl when she started to cry and held a death grip on Matthias." Tino replied.

Bjorn got back on a riding position and pat Tino's head, "Let's go see her." The two dragons flew pass the biome and went back to the forest. A cry was heard again as they got closer to where a large hut was made. Tino landed as Bjorn got off and heard that sound of the floirds again. Walking inside, he sees Tina, in her dragon form that resemble Tino's, was being cuddled by Berwald as he nuzzles to her. Berwald just whispers to her as Tina was pushing their pup out. Bjorn saw the light brown dragon, with a darker brown underbelly, who was helping out Tina.

"I can see it's head!" Madeline called out. Tina smiled in pain as she grunted and pushed the pup out. Berwald kept whispering to her as Bjorn made his way to hear the pup born. The female Canadian Earth dragon smiled in happiness that the pup is born and told the news. Bjorn smiled as he sees the pup was almost like the two. The pup had Berwald's scales and Tina's underbelly. He even had curl horns and its fur was a reddish brown.

"Lettme see him!" Tina told her. Madeline chuckled and let the pup crawl to his mother. The pup started to suck on Tina to have her milk. Berwald smiled as he licked his wife.

"He's beautiful, love," He told Tina. Tina smiled as she looks down at the pup. Bjorn walks in front of the two and look at them and the pup.

"What's his name going to be?" He asked.

"Elias…" Berwald told him, "Elias Oxenstierna," Bjorn smiled as the pup stop taking the milk and started to cuddle next to his mother. Tina smiled warmly and started to feel sleepy.

"Sleep," Madeline told Tina, "You had a long night to have this little one. When you wake up, you will have a lot of time to see your son." After that, Madeline left as she smiled at Bjorn. Berwald licked his wife as he looked down at the pup and licked him. He smiled and spoke something at Bjorn only caught a bit of it, but he was awing at the pup. Elias whimper a little as he moved and open his eyes. Eyes that are sea green like his fathers. Berwald licked him as Bjorn went over to pet him. But before he could, Berwald growls at him. Now he's confused.

"After what you did to me," Berwald started, "You should be lucky that Monika is the daughter-"

"-Daughter of the Stoic Man. Ja, I know," Bjorn rolled his eyes, "But now that we have her, and Abella should be lucky that she has chosen her to be the one! Who knows, Monika may be an ally if we convince her!"

"You mean yourself," Berwald spoke back in a cold voice. Bjorn sigh as he lay flat on his back. Of course, Berwald would go against him and he has every right. Bjorn is foolish to do something like that, but they were running out of time. Finally, Bjorn got up as he looks at Berwald.

"Fine then," He told his brother, "I'll convince her if you try to convince the council that I will bring her and she will persway them as much as she can,"

"Bjorn," Berwald told him, "Your greed will turn things bad for us. I don't want you nor my family to be into this mess. I would want you if you could for once leave me out of this,"

"I know," Bjorn spoke as he filled the hut in silents. Berwald watched him as Bjorn look up at him and smiled warmly, "But this will be the last thing I will ask you to do… for your family…"

Monika woke up as she heard someone talking. They sound like children and a familiar voice was talking. Her icy blue eyes open as she sees a group of small dragons and they all talked. She sees them looking, agents, the crystal wall-cell as they talk. Some started to question about her as one of the places a paw on cell wall gate as Monika smiled. She places her hand on the wall as it cracked. Monika removes her hands as the pups were all curious about that.

"All right little ones," A sweet and calm voice came through, "Time to go back to your family." Monika saw a dirty blond woman with a native pattern on her wooly shirt and black leggings with a white skirt, and her boots are furry.

"But Abel!" Said a small pup with a pattern of red, white, and black scales.

"Your mother would worry about your whereabouts. Besides, your little brother might be already born." The little pup and his friends left like a dog who hear treats. Abella laughed as she looked over at Monika. Sitting down on the ground, Abella seems to eye over Monika with those eyes of hers. They sat in silence as Monika was getting confused with this.

"...You could hear what the pups were saying," Abella spoke finally. Monika looked at her in confuse.

"I don't-"

"Neither do I, but it would appear not only you had made me be your rider but," Abella pulled down her shirt and it had a mark. A mark with a dragon in a color of light green and white. The dragon was coil around her shoulder of her shoulder as Abella's eyes glowed.

"My brother, Matthias, wasn't surprised to hear that you have chosen me. And the lot of us had thought you may be the real Dragon Voice."

"Dragon Voice?" Monika asked. Abella smirked as footsteps were heard. Bjorn came and saw Monika and Abella sitting close to the cracked wall. Abella smiled over at Bjorn as she said that she's the one. Bjorn sighs as he told her that she can go, but Abella didn't. Bjorn rolled his eyes as he sat next to Abella and across from Monika.

"So," Bjorn started, "I believe that you have the Dragon Voice now?"

"What in the world of eight does that mean!" Monika asked with impatience.

"It mean's that you have the ability to control and use crystals powers. Abella must've believed you had a good heart and pure when you gained trust to her. It could happen when you have full faith in the soul and yourself, or when you both trust each other. Which explains why you can break this cell wall and be able to hear us," Bjorn explained.

Monika grunt as she cruel in her legs as wonders about this whole mess she got herself into. If she didn't get out of her bed and went to see Berwald in the middle of night… this would never happen. But she's here now and no one would believe her. Even her own family. Bjorn pat on the ground as he looks into her eyes.

"We… I need you to be on our side in this somewhat war. All I ask you is to be on our side in this. We just want to live in peace and don't want to have to suffer. This place is our last place to live… live in peace without any dragon hunters to kill us." Bjorn explains once more.

"I understand that you all don't want to fight. Just to live in peace," Monika spoke, "My master, Eduard, believes that one day we will and doesn't want to be in the middle. Masters believe that we should become equal. I don't know my father… and I don't want to," Monika's eyes glowed as she said the last part. Bjorn smiled as he got up and look down at Abella.

"I believe this is where you break the cells wall and give us a ride?" Abella laughs as she places her hands on the wall. Monika did the same and it broke into thousands of pieces. Monika shakes her head as a headache came. Not use to this power that she's feeling.

Bjorn places his hands out to Monika as he smiled at her.

"Thank you," He told her. Monika didn't want to say a word but she know's that he means that she's going to be with them. Monika took his hand and she was lifted up by him. _Let's get going,_ Abella spoke in Monika thoughts, _Otherwise, the Draco and the Orian might at each other's throats if we are to waste time._

"Alright then," Monika smiles. Bjorn walks out of the cave with the two girls. Each step Abella takes, she removes her clothes. Bjorn had to pick them up and place them in a small leather bag. Abella turns into her dragon form as Monika got on her back. Abella's scales are softer than Berwald's. Strange for an Ice dragon- er Ice/ Crystal dragon. They flew to the center of this cave paradise and saw each member of the council had come. Bjorn smiled at Berwald, as the dragon huffed at him.

"My lords," Bjorn started, "May I present you the daughter of the Stoic Man… Monika Beilschmidt," Everyone turns their heads to Monika as Bjorn smirked at them, "And she is the one and truly the Dragon Voice,"


End file.
